


Конкурент

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mini, PWP, Romance, Sexual Harassment, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур настроен на повышение и уже примеривается к новому кабинету, когда на горизонте появляется конкурент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конкурент

**Author's Note:**

> Офис-АУ, частично по заявке
> 
> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2014 на ФБ-2014.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacete :-*

Артур проснулся рано.  
Метео-канал гарантировал хорошую погоду, настроение было отличное, день обещал быть просто великолепным. Он неторопливо принял душ, позавтракал и, стоя перед зеркалом, завязал свой любимый галстук. Поправив еще раз прическу, он спустился на парковку, сел в машину и улыбнулся, услышав мерное урчание мотора.  
В офисе его ждала приветливая секретарша Ариадна с чашкой горячего кофе.  
— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо отказался Артур. — Думаю, сегодня я буду пить что-нибудь горячительное с Домиником, — довольно усмехнулся он и указал бровями вверх. Этажом выше был кабинет его шефа.  
— О, думаю, этот день настал! — воскликнула Ариадна. — Уверена, он назначит тебя главой департамента. Ну серьезно, кто еще заслужил эту должность, если не ты?  
— Все, дозу лести на сегодня я получил, возвращайся к работе. — Лицо Артура вмиг стало серьезным.  
— Да-да, я уже приготовила коробку, чтобы собрать вещи для переезда наверх!  
Артур в самом деле надеялся — нет, был уверен, — что его назначение на новую должность произойдет именно сегодня. Вчера вечером Доминик сам ему позвонил и сказал, что им нужно кое-что обсудить. «Кое-что» стоило Артуру двух лет кропотливой работы в дизайнерском бюро «Кобб и Ко». Он был их лучшим архитектором, благодаря ему компания процветала, а единожды пришедшие клиенты становились постоянными. В конце концов, кто еще мог построить сон, полностью учитывающий все пожелания заказчика до мелочей?

Артур был уверен в себе, чертовски хорош в своем деле, и коробка любимых сигар Доминика уже лежала в портфеле, дожидаясь своего часа. Шеф позвал его к себе в кабинет около десяти.  
Все было совсем не так, как он представлял. Вместо скотча ему предложили кофе, а вместо повышения — познакомиться с новым главой департамента разделенных снов.  
— Имс, — представился тот и протянул руку.  
— Артур. — Он улыбнулся так приветливо, как только мог в этой ситуации, и ответил на пожатие.  
— Имс будет заниматься разработкой новых дизайнов, и я надеюсь, что ты ему поможешь. У нашей компании есть свой стиль, за который нас так любят клиенты. И никто не знает его лучше тебя, — несколько натянуто сказал Кобб.  
— Конечно, ведь я и есть этот стиль. Я его создал. — Левый глаз Артура нервно задрожал.  
— Отлично! Думаю, вы сработаетесь, — подытожил Кобб, садясь в свое кресло.  
— Обязательно, — процедил Артур сквозь зубы.  
Когда с официальной частью и обменом любезностями было покончено, Кобб предложил Имсу ознакомительную экскурсию по бюро. Артур сослался на занятость и вернулся в свой отдел туризма во сне.

— Черт! Черт! Черт! — шипел Артур, врываясь в свой кабинет. Ариадна благоразумно промолчала и не стала задавать вопросы. — Что он о себе возомнил? Да он еще год назад ни черта не знал о разделенных снах, а теперь глава департамента! В моей — моей! — компании!  
В дверь тихонько постучали.  
— Да! — рявкнул Артур.  
— Арти! — Имс улыбался во весь рот и просто лучился счастьем. — Рад тебя видеть, детка. Я скучал.  
Имс развел руки, пытаясь поймать Артура в объятия.  
— Имс. Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь? — спросил тот, чеканя слова. — Тебе нужно все у меня отобрать? Я и так оставил тебе квартиру. Этого мало? Тебе нужна еще и моя работа?  
Имс изумленно вскинул брови:  
— Квартиру? Арти, мы вместе снимали эту двухкомнатную клетушку, ты не мог…  
— Да-да, но ты знаешь, как сложно в Нью-Йорке найти подходящее жилье? Чтобы оно отвечало всем критериям…  
— О, эти твои стандарты и критерии! А я уже успел забыть, какой ты зануда, — вздохнул Имс и без приглашения сел в кресло.  
— Имс, что ты здесь делаешь? — повторил Артур.  
— Сижу.  
— Не смешно.  
— Кобб позвонил и предложил работу. Мне нужны деньги. И я соскучился. Ты не отвечаешь на звонки и письма и вообще всячески меня избегаешь. Ты даже не ходишь больше в свой — наш — любимый ресторан. Что мне оставалось делать?  
— О, занять должность, которую обещали мне — отличный способ напомнить о своем существовании. Как раз в твоем духе. — Артур опустился в свое кресло и зло посмотрел на Имса. — Ты должен уйти. Тебе здесь не место. Нам будет слишком тесно в одном дизайнерском бюро.  
— Нам не было тесно в одной постели. Что изменилось?  
— Ты смешиваешь работу и личную жизнь. Впрочем, как всегда. — Артур строго и серьезно посмотрел на Имса. — Имс, если ты сам не уйдешь, я тебя отсюда вышвырну. С удовольствием.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — оскалился Имс.

— Какого черта? — спросил Артур вечером, оставшись с Коббом один на один в его кабинете. — Зачем нам еще один архитектор? Я что-то упускаю? Плохо справляюсь? Что тебя не устраивает? Клиенты жалуются? Что?  
— Эй, сбавь обороты, — Доминик свел брови к переносице. — Не принимай на свой счет. Нам нужен не просто архитектор, нам нужен дизайнер. То, что делаешь ты, уже есть у всех. Нам нужно что-то новое, свежее. Экстремальное!  
— Экстремальное?! — Артур округлил глаза. — Только не говори мне, что ты все же решил этим заняться. Ты хочешь, чтобы к нам выстроилась очередь из адреналиновых наркоманов? Я говорил тебе, Дом, это испортит репутацию компании.  
— Это деньги, Артур. Простая математика говорит, что уже через год мы сможем удвоить наш доход. А с Имсом мы сможем сделать это за полгода. К тому же, у богатых свои причуды. И эти сны будут стоит очень дорого. Очень.  
— Так все дело в деньгах? Тебе просто мало?  
— У меня развод. Мол хочет отобрать все, но компанию я ей не отдам. Пусть забирает особняк, машины, я даже согласен платить ей тройные алименты, но бюро – мое. — В глазах Кобба зажегся недобрый огонь.  
— Нужно держать свой член в штанах, — рявкнул Артур, — чтобы жена не отбирала у тебя все состояние. Почему это должно отражаться на мне?  
Он тяжело вздохнул и продолжил спокойнее:  
— Я заслужил эту должность, как никто другой! Я отдал этой компании не меньше, а то и больше тебя, так почему бы тебе не отдать мне департамент? Или вообще сделать партнером? М?  
Кобб угрюмо смотрел в ответ.  
— Молчишь, Доминик? Конечно, ты не умеешь делиться. А я не умею быть вторым.  
Артур развернулся на каблуках и направился к двери.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — глухо спросил Кобб.  
— Дам тебе время подумать и все взвесить. Но ты знаешь, что для специалиста моего уровня открыто много дверей.

С того дня началась его глухая война с Коббом и Имсом. Боевые действия на два фронта были изнурительными и, как показало время, безрезультатными. Доминик не собирался увольнять Имса, Имс не собирался уходить. Круг замкнулся, и Артур никак не мог из него выбраться. С одной стороны, никто его не держал. Он не лгал, когда говорил, что в любой момент может уйти и без работы не останется. А с другой — на создание снов и клиентской базы бюро «Кобб и Ко» он потратил слишком много времени и слишком многим ради этого пожертвовал. Теперь, спустя погода после болезненного разрыва с Имсом, он мог признаться себе: Имс в чем-то был прав. Работа для него всегда была на первом месте. Артур малодушно думал, что сейчас, когда и Имс тоже работает в этой сфере, он поймет, почему его так притягивает этот неповторимый мир.  
Кстати об Имсе. Он не оставлял попыток наладить контакт с Артуром и с остальными. В день его назначения была устроена шумная вечеринка для всех коллег. Артур, конечно, не пошел. Позже он встретил Имса на кухне, мило воркующим с менеджерами. Молодые девушки млели от его внимания. А сегодня утром Имс вообще перешел все границы: он флиртовал с Ариадной в его приемной. Ари смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, полными обожания. Имс всем нравился, его любили, им восхищались. Временами Артур чувствовал себя закомплексованным ботаном, на которого никто не смотрит. Но Имс и его не обходил вниманием.  
Нет, он не заваливал его подарками и не делал пошлых комплиментов — это было слишком банально для фонтанирующего идеями Имса. Но на каждом совместном совещании он хитро и осторожно вовлекал Артура в разговор, давая высказаться, принимал во внимание его правки к дизайну, читал его отчеты и даже пытался их обсуждать. Никто не изучал его отчеты, кроме отдела аналитики, да и те делали это с кислыми лицами. Имс же всегда так воодушевленно о них говорил, словно прочел интереснейший роман.  
Это подкупало. Внимание к его работе, понимание важности деталей — это была открытая, искренняя похвала. Но такое поведение было слишком внезапным для Имса — для того Имса, которого знал Артур. Того напыщенного идиота и эгоиста, который требовал слишком много внимания к своей персоне.  
— Люди меняются, — как-то сказал ему Имс, поймав на себе изучающий взгляд.  
— Чего ты добиваешься, Имс? – прямо спросил тогда Артур. — Тебе правда нужна эта работа? В городе полно других бюро, где пригодятся твои таланты.  
— Но там не будет тебя, Арти. — Имс состроил бровки домиком, будто этот факт заставлял его печалиться.

Казалось, они действительно сработаются. Имс предлагал смелые иди, Артур искал разумное и безопасное решение для их реализации, и методом проб и ошибок они выстраивали нечто особенное и великолепное.  
— А мы неплохая команда, — подмигнул ему Имс после одного из таких погружений.  
— Потому что в этой команде есть я, — сухо ответил Артур.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — снова спросил он, когда на встречу с их самым крупным клиентом Кобб отправил их вдвоем. Имс только что сделал комплимент его идеальному костюму и позволил Артуру поправить свой галстук. Взгляд у него при этом был очень красноречивым.  
— Я скучаю, Артур. Действительно скучаю, — честно признался Имс.  
— Ничем не могу помочь, — коротко ответил Артур, но взгляд все же отвел. Он тоже скучал.

Наверное, все могло бы на самом деле наладиться. Артур не забыл о своих амбициях, но работа в паре с Имсом его захватила. Тот действительно был талантлив, чего никогда не говорил о себе Артур. Он считал себя профессионалом, мастером, но не талантом. Поэтому, восхищаясь Имсом, он испытывал смешанные чувства по отношению к себе. Ему казалось, что он ремесленник рядом с настоящим художником. Имс словно не замечал этого, всякий раз принимая помощь Артура так, будто без нее ему не обойтись. В общем-то, люди мирятся с таким положением дел.  
Люди, но не Артур.  
Когда на горизонте показался действительно денежный клиент, началось нелепое соперничество. Имс хотел сделать что-то по-настоящему безумное. Артур зудел у него над ухом: «опасно», «невозможно», «слишком сложно», «ты не удержишь», «здесь косяк», «здесь провисает лестница, я чуть не провалился». И всякий раз, когда Артур хотел внести в проект дельное предложение, Имс отметал его, даже не дослушав до конца. Когда градус раздражения достиг высшей точки, Артур сорвался.  
— Имс, ты совершенно не умеешь работать с клиентами такого уровня. Предоставь это мне, – упрямо говорил он, сидя в своем кабинете, уставший и злой после нескольких часов безуспешных препирательств. – Отступись. Это для общего блага.  
— Общего? Или твоего? — ярился Имс. — Никак не оставишь попытки показать мне, кто здесь лучший? Думаешь, если ты оближешь этого клиента с ног до головы, Кобб отдаст тебе весь департамент?  
— Да мне плевать уже на департамент! — вырвалось у Артура, и он тут же прикусил язык. У Имса расширились зрачки.  
— Тогда в чем дело? Тебе так понравился этот богач, что ты постоянно вертишь перед ним задом? — зло спросил он.  
— Я – что? — задохнулся от возмущения Артур.  
— Что слышал! — ткнул в него пальцем Имс и вскочил с кресла. — Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты с ним флиртуешь? «Ой, а мы можем так, и вот так, и тут, и там. Все как пожелаете», — Имс передразнил голос Артура. — В постели ты тоже будешь рассказывать, как и что ты можешь?  
— Заткнись! — заорал Артур. — Немедленно закрой свой поганый рот!  
Имс вмиг обогнул стол и оказался к Артуру вплотную, обхватил его лицо ладонями и проговорил, зло глядя в глаза:  
— Когда-то тебе очень нравился этот рот, — и жестко поцеловал, прикусывая губы. — То, что я умею им делать, — шипел Имс, пока Артур пытался отпихнуть его от себя, вырваться из железной хватки.  
— Люди меняются, Имс, — зло бросил ему Артур.  
— Меняются, — вдруг мирно согласился Имс. — А кое-что — нет. Ты по-прежнему заводишься от бурных скандалов. — Имс прижался бедрами к Артуру, давая понять, что его возбуждение не осталось незамеченным.  
— Убери руки. Тебя это больше не касается. А с этим, — Артур указал взглядом вниз, — я справлюсь сам.  
— Я бы с удовольствием на это посмотрел, — мурлыкнул Имс, не разжимая рук. — Я люблю, ты знаешь. И нет, это мое дело, потому что возбуждаю тебя я.  
Имс снова напористо поцеловал Артура, и тот не стал сопротивляться. В конце концов, он тоже соскучился. Но сначала нужно было прояснить один момент.  
— Имс, эта тирада насчет клиента. Это ревность?  
— Да, я ревную, — прямо ответил Имс, оторвавшись от шеи Артура. — Я сильно ревную.  
Артур открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Имс не позволил, запечатывая слова поцелуем. Страстным, жадным, нетерпеливым.

Артур млел. Только снова ощутив на себе руки Имса, он понял, как скучал по ним, как ему хотелось чувствовать себя желанным, сексуальным, единственным. Имс толкнул его в кресло и расположился между его разведенных ног. Он уже расстегнул ширинку и поглаживал стоящий колом член сквозь тонкий хлопок трусов.  
— Имс, что ты там копаешься?  
— Сколько нетерпения, Арти... Соскучился? Да? Скажи это.  
— Да-а, — простонал Артур, когда Имс, наконец, накрыл его член губами и двинулся ниже, глубже вбирая в рот. — Да-а, да-а, да-а-а-а….  
Имс мучил его: глубоко заглатывал и ласкал только головку, вырисовывал восьмерки вокруг ствола и мягко посасывал, перекатывал в ладони яички и аккуратно просовывал руки под ягодицы, сжимал их и тискал.  
— Хватит, — не выдержал Артур. Он смотрел на Имса затуманенными глазами, губы запеклись от частого дыхания и горели, готовые лопнуть. — Я так долго не выдержу, — простонал он, когда Имс прошелся по стволу языком, прижимая пульсирующую венку.  
Он встал — спущенные штаны упали до щиколоток — сам смел все со стола и сел на него голыми ягодицами:  
– Иди сюда. Иди ко мне, — он похлопал ладонью по столу.  
Имс быстро стащил с ног Артура брюки с бельем и ботинки с носками, скинул с себя пиджак и торопливо расстегнул ширинку. И только тогда опомнился:  
— Без смазки будет больно. У тебя случайно…нет?  
— Я, по-твоему, кто? Шлюха подзаборная? — возмутился Артур, но Имс бережно провел по его члену губами, и волна возбуждения смела поднимающееся раздражение. — В ящике стола крем для рук. Больше ничего нет.  
Через маленькую вечность Артур почувствовал между ягодицами горячие пальцы. Аккуратное поглаживание сменилось настойчивым давлением, и вот уже один палец оказался внутри. Артур взвился, когда почувствовал второй, и вцепился в ладонь Имса, когда в него вошло сразу три. Он широко распахнул глаза и встретился с жадным полубезумным взглядом. Когда Артур облизнул губы, терпение Имса, видимо, вышло в ноль, потому что он торопливо смазал себя, и вместо пальцев ко входу прижалась головка, мягко скользнувшая внутрь. Артур издал протяжный стон. Первый толчок окончательно сбил дыхание, и он даже не пытался его восстановить, жадно принимая Имса, насаживаясь.  
— Арти… Арти… — хрипел Имс. — Ты же меня с ума сводишь… Прекрати, прекрати, я так долго не выдержу...  
Но Артур лишь сильнее дернул бедрами, сжал его собой и вскрикнул, когда Имс накрыл его член рукой. В паху все горело огнем, желание, скрученное тугой пружиной, все быстрее гнало его к разрядке. С громким стоном Артур кончил и выгнулся, буквально становясь на лопатки. Имс придержал его за бедра и спустя несколько секунд соскользнул вслед за ним в пелену удовольствия.  
Артур, кажется, ненадолго отключился. Его качало, будто он оказался на корабле в шторм, но влажное дыхание в районе шеи медленно возвращало в реальность. Он весь взмок, и было не очень приятно лежать голым задом на прохладной поверхности стола, но горячее тело Имса, навалившееся сверху, компенсировало все неудобства.  
Имс приподнялся на локтях, мягко поцеловал приоткрытые губы Артура и выпрямился.  
— Когда ты объявишь прием на работу? — бодро спросил он.  
— В смысле? — Артур еще слабо соображал, а Имс вдобавок покрывал легкими поцелуями его щиколотку, что сильно отвлекало.  
— Ну, ты же открываешь свое бюро.  
— Откуда ты… А, ты снова рылся в моих вещах, — лениво ответил Артур. — А почему тебя это интересует?  
— Хочу записаться на собеседование. — Имс медленно приводил себя в порядок.  
— Неужели у тебя еще остались нереализованные идеи? — Артур вскинул брови в притворном удивлении.  
— Самые лучшие я приберег для тебя. Для нас.


End file.
